


Are You Afraid Of Sinking?

by LolaTheSmol



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Recovery, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Suicide Attempt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaTheSmol/pseuds/LolaTheSmol
Summary: CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 HAVE BEEN RE-WRITTEN! I STARTED THIS FIC OVER A YEAR AGO AT THIS POINT AND I THINK MY WRITING IS A TOUCH BETTER AT THIS POINT! <3_________________________________________________________After having to end her dear cousin's life, Amelia De Sardet struggles to cope with the guilt that continues to eat her away. Despite her boys' attempts at persuading her that no blood is on her hands...one night the guilt just becomes too much...
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. What A Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer. I suck at writing, but I had this in my brain for a while and I needed to get it out.

"What a shame." Even with a dagger between the ribs, Constantin had never projected his anger on her. Amelia cried out his name and caught his body as Constantin went dead weight, the lights fading from his eyes. “What a shame.”

“Stay with me, Constantin! Do you hear me?! You’re not doing this to me! Not you!” Her eyes scorched, puffy, and red with tears both held and falling. Amelia did her best to apply pressure to her Cousin’s wound, but the blood just seeped through her gloved fingers... “I’ll get you home and you’ll be fine! The Malichor has finished its course! You won’t get any worse!” 

“You always were the optimistic one…” He laughed softly, blood spattering his lips as a slight cough broke from him. Constantin shakily raised a hand to Amelia’s cheek and stroked a bruise with his thumb. A bruise that he’d undoubtedly caused... “But at the same time...you’ve always been realistic, my Fair Cousin… We both know that I’m going to die here…” 

“No!” Amelia barked. “No, I refuse! I’ve already lost my mother to this bloody sickness! I’m not losing you too! I can’t!” Her head lowered and her hair covered her eyes. Teardrops landed against Constantin’s forehead. “I can’t…”

“You’ll never lose me...nor will you lose your dear mother…” His voice was struggling...she could hear his breathing becoming laboured. “We’ll always be with you, Meemee…” Meemee… That was the nickname he’d always teased her with in private. The memories of them both as small children being scolded by Sir De Courcillon came to mind. How Constantin would fall asleep and Amelia would also pretend so that her Cousin and best friend didn’t suffer punishment alone… She’d done that many times and not once had she ever regretted it. A laugh escaped her, but it was full of pain. 

“B-But I’ll be alone…” 

“No, my Fair Darling Cousin… You have so many people who care about you… Kurt, for instance… He loves you so dearly that he betrayed his Brothers In Arms to save us… To save you… Then there’s Captain Vasco...remember when you got sick during the voyage to New Serene…? He made certain that you got the best possible treatment...and he’s remained with you even after being given permission to put out to sea again...because he loves you too…” Constantin was a naive and rash man...but no fool was he. He’d seen how the Captain of the Coin Guard and the Naut Captain looked at his Fair Cousin and how they looked at each other… It was the most beautiful consensual love triangle he’d ever seen… “So...beautiful…” His hand was starting to slip from her cheek, but Amelia held it close. 

“No, don’t you dare, Constantin! You stay with me now! Please!” The Legate had resorted to begging now as her beloved Cousin and best friend lay dying in her arms; at her own hands. “Please, please, please, Constantin!” Her voice was raw from screaming and it cracked with every other word she forced out. If he died, she was never going to be able to forgive herself because it was due to her dagger that he was now fatally bleeding…

“I...I love you… I...I always have…” Tears seeped from Constantin’s eyes, the steams creating clean lines down his dirtied face. “I wish...I-I’d been brave enough…to tell you…” Secretly, Amelia had always known...and it was breaking her heart. She loved him too, unconditionally...but as a best friend...as a brother...and that was what hurt her the most. 

“I-I know, Constantin… I know…”

“Then...s-smile for me…? Please…?” Smile? How could she possibly conjure up a smile at a time like this?! “Please, Meemee...just one more smile…”

Gulping back her tears and swallowing the suffocating lump in her throat, Amelia closed her eyes and took a breath before smiling. But despite it being forced and fake… Constantin could only smile back, his eyelids drooping… “That’s...my girl…”

The wind rushed by...and it left nothing but silence behind…

“C-...Constantin…?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long and bloody battle for  Tír Fradí, but it had been won. There were many casualties and it was going to take many months, maybe even a couple of years to rebuild what had been lost...but the island was still standing and nature continued its course…

Kurt and Vasco had found her after all had gone quiet. Amelia was laid with Constantin, her head on his bloodied chest, unconscious and tearstained. Bruised and muddied from the battle, her hat was gone and the braid had fallen from her dark brown hair. 

“Love-oh fuck, love-!” Kurt ran and skidded on his knees to her still form to lift her into his arms. Vasco, right on the soldier’s tail, had gone straight for Amelia’s wrist to find a pulse. “Amelia, are you with me? Sweetheart, talk to me!” He gave her a gentle shake and a tap to her cheek. “Please, Sweetheart, don’t do this to us!” 

She could remember Kurt’s frightened pale expression. His eyes were wide with worry, tears forming in them, but refusing to fall. Vasco, her fearless sailor looked so frightened… 

The both of them smiled and let out sighs of relief when she opened her eyes to look at them.

“There she is…” Vasco cupped her cheek delicately and kissed the hand he held. “Oh, Tempest, thank Heaven…” His voice seemed to wobble on the last few words he spoke. “Thank Heaven…”

Kurt, not letting Amelia go for a single second, diverted his attention to the other body… And it was like the entire world stopped at that moment…

“No…” Seeing Constantin dead...and by Amelia’s hand, broke Kurt’s heart. That sweet little boy he’d tried to train on numerous occasions… That same sweet little boy who had tried and failed to lift Kurt’s sword due to it being too heavy… Who’d attempted to wear Kurt’s hat and it falling over his eyes due to being too big… 

‘Don’t worry, Champ. You’ll grow into it. I promise.’

“Fuck-...” He couldn’t fall apart...not now. Amelia needed him to be strong.

“...I-I--” Amelia coughed harshly. She hurt all over. Vasco hushed her tenderly, but she shook her head, thick streams of tears now cascading down her grazed cheeks. “I t-tried...but he wouldn’t...listen to me… H-He wanted...me t-to bind myself…t-to become a God…” The Naut looked to his darling soldier, their tired gazes locking. 

“Please, love, don’t talk anymore...please…”

“We need to get her home, Captain… And...bury the body…” Vasco couldn’t bring himself to put the name to the corpse lying only a foot or so away from them...that just seemed far too cruel.

“I know, Sailor… But not here…” Kurt let out a shaky sigh as he continued to check Amelia over for any form of serious injury. Thankfully, it seemed that Constantin’s consciousness had still been inside of him and had held back...so that he hadn’t hurt his Fair Cousin. “We’re bringing him back to New Serene...where he can receive a proper burial...one worthy of a Noble and a Governor…” At the end of it all, Constantin d’Orsay deserved that much.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Careful with her now, Sailor…” Kurt said quietly as he lifted Amelia for Vasco to take. The Naut gently laid his Tempest down on the soft bedroll that had been laid out. They were all settling into a cart that was going to be used to transport them all back to New Serene; a caravan that consisted of everyone in the war effort. Each fraction had its own carts and each would break away from the caravan when they reached their home cities. 

Kurt climbed in shortly after Amelia was settled and immediately moved over to her and Vasco. Thankfully, the Legate was sleeping; resting from her ordeal… 

“No doubt she’s going to experience Hell when she wakes…” Vasco sounded exhausted. “My heart breaks for her, Kurt… She doesn’t deserve any of this…” Kurt wrapped his arm around Vasco and pulled him close; taking off the Naut’s worn tricorne to kiss his hair. 

“I know, Sailor… I know… But no matter our feelings, we need to be strong right now. We need to support her endlessly…” 

“I know… That doesn’t make this any less painful, you know? To see the woman you love suffer, knowing there’s little you can do, but to just be there?” 

Kurt sighed. He knew exactly how Vasco felt, if not more. It had been his duty to protect Constantin and Amelia both...he’d sworn an oath, and now here they were… Constantin was dead and Amelia had one foot in as well…

“At least you’re not an utter failure…” His head lowered and he seemed to slump.

“No, love… Kurt, no…” Vasco held Kurt’s cheeks and lifted his face up. The Soldier looked beyond defeated. Those tears had finally broken through and were now sliding down his cheeks. “Beloved…”

“I failed them both, Vasco… I did…” The Naut pulled Kurt into his arms and held him as the Coin Guard silently sobbed. He didn’t really know what to say… What was there to say? 

“You protected them as best you could, Kurt… Better than anyone else could have… You dedicated your life to theirs...always put them first before yourself… It’s not your fault that we are here now… Both Constantin’s and Amelia’s cups were poisoned with doses of the Malichor by Doctor Asili when we first docked… He’s dead now, isn’t he? By our hands… We got the justice that they deserve… You can’t blame yourself for any of this…” Vasco had never been good at being sensitive. As a Naut, feelings needed to be left at the Port or you risked the lives of others and yourself. He’d observed how Kurt had been with Amelia and was now using the same tactics… Stroking Kurt’s hair and hushing him sweetly seemed to be doing the trick to settle the sobs. “Amelia is a native...and therefore she’s immune to the Malichor...that’s why she’s alive now… I know it hurts...but we need to count our blessings while we have them…”

Kurt sighed and sat up straight, wiping his eyes. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Sweetheart. I’m not...usually one for showing such emotions.” Vasco shook his head with a small chuckle and kissed Kurt’s fingers. 

“Hush. I understand, Captain… Never apologise to me for that…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey back to New Serene had been difficult for everyone, but Amelia, after having woken, hadn’t said a single word since their return. In fact, she’d hardly ever left her room and even more so, had hardly let anyone inside to see her. Kurt and Vasco were the only two allowed in, which made perfect sense to the rest of her party, but nonetheless, it did sting a touch. 

“She just needs time,” Father Petrus spoke softly as he sat in the chair before the fire. “Her soul needs to heal from this tragedy. Hopefully, the funeral will bring a form of closure for her.” Siora was sitting on the floor beside him, her knees held against her chest like a small child, gazing at the flames. 

“I know how she feels… I wouldn’t wish this pain on anyone...she was there for me when my mother passed...but she was not allowed to attend her Ritual of the Dead…” She sighed. “I will understand if she bans me from the Governor’s Ritual of the Dead too…”

“We call them ‘funerals’, my child, and there are different methods of how they are done depending on the individual,” Petrus explained as he polished his treasured rosary. “Some bury their dead in coffins and lower them into the ground and some burn their dead; whether the ashes are kept or scattered is another situation altogether.” 

“He’s going to be burned.” Kurt suddenly piped up, everyone turning to look at him as he descended the stairs. The soldier currently wore a long-sleeved cream shirt and a pair of brown slacks with his usual boots. “It’s what he told me he wanted if he...well.” He cleared his throat and continued. “You’re all welcome to be there. You all knew him and he cared for you all like family because you felt the same for Amelia. If you wish to say something during the funeral, you’re welcome to do so, but please keep it short and sweet… Father Petrus, a private word?”

“Of course my son…” The elder man moved from the chair and Siora immediately sunk down into it. The missionary looked back and chuckled, “What a cheeky young woman you are. I will be expecting that chair empty when I return.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petrus followed Kurt into the next room and closed the door behind him. Vasco was waiting for them both inside, the Sailor wearing similar clothes to his lover. 

“What can I do for you both?”

“Amelia...she wants you to perform the ceremony…” And for a single moment, the Father was speechless. 

“Me? Not the Mother Cardinal?” 

“You mean more to her than the Mother Cardinal does. She wants someone she knows she can trust to see her Cousin off to the stars…” Kurt sounded as heartbroken as he looked. Petrus didn’t know what to say. 

“It'd be my greatest honour to perform Constantin’s funeral ceremony. I’ll see to it that all of the necessary preparations are made-”

“There’s just one more thing…” Kurt interjected. “She doesn’t want the funeral to have anything to do with any form of God. Constantin...wasn’t a believer. So if you could make the ceremony...well…”

“Atheist?” Petrus sighed with a chuckle. “My son, if you think that I haven’t attended a good number of funerals in my time that were Atheist, then you are mistaken. Just because I believe in  Saint Matheus does not mean that I would ever force that belief onto others. I am not the Ordo Luminous.” 

“Thank you...we...appreciate that.” Vasco took Kurt’s hand and bowed his head to Petrus. 

“Please, your thanks are not necessary. Constantin was a precious soul who was taken from this world far too soon. It is only right that we give him the best send-off.”

Kurt and Vasco watched him turn and open the door and as he stepped through, Petrus laughed, “I told you that I’d be expecting that chair back, little Miss! Old men get seating priority!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia sat in a chair, watching the world go by out of her window. Her dark brown hair was a mess and she was starting to smell, though no one dared to say anything. Her amber eyes were glazed over and she looked like a husk with nothing left inside. 

A gentle knock sounded at the door and it gently opened, allowing Kurt and Vasco inside. They were careful in their approach, as they always were and Kurt settled himself beside her.

“Amelia? Sweetheart, please, you have to eat something… It’s been 3 days…” Kurt knelt at her side, holding onto her hand, trying and hoping to get some form of response. The fact that in those 3 days Amelia had hardly spoken a word and hadn’t moved was worrying. Kurt looked to his Sailor for support.

“He’s right, Tempest. You need to eat...even if it’s just a piece of bread…” Vasco was leaned against the wall. He wanted to be closer to her...he desired to hold her, but knew that too many people in Amelia’s face, while she was in this state, was not a good idea. “You’ll get sick if you don’t…”

Silence.

“You can’t keep blaming yourself, Green Blood.” A sigh emitted from Kurt as he used the name he’d given to Amelia years ago. It was the name he used when he was angry or worried...it was a sign he was serious about what he was about to say. “You’re not responsible for Constantin’s death. Do you hear me? That damned Doctor Asili is the one who killed Constantin - not you! If anything, you SAVED him.” He squeezed her hand a little tighter, his voice turning softer again as she finally looked at him, the light he loved gone from her eyes. “You saved, Constantin, Sweetheart… You set him free from his pain and the madness that that pain drove him into… There is no blood on your hands...never has been and never will be…”

The silence continued for a moment more before Amelia turned away to look back at the window. Kurt sighed heavily and slumped, looking down at the floor. “Alright, love… I won’t force you…”

“Captain-”

“No, Sailor…” Kurt stopped him before Vasco could interject. He stood to meet his Sailor and took his hands. “We can’t force her…”

“We can’t just let her kill herself! I won’t!” Vasco snarled quietly. The last thing Amelia needed was to hear the two bickering. Kurt took his Sailor by the hand and took him out of the room, closing the door behind him. “She’ll die if we let this continue!” Kurt cupped both his cheeks and forced Vasco to look at him. 

“And you think I will? Listen to me, Sailor, we won’t lose her. I won’t allow it and neither will you...but we have to be patient with her...if we aren’t…”

“She might sink…” Vasco’s voice broke as he said it. 

“Exactly…”


	2. Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing a loved one is never easy. The grief one can feel is indescribable. Amelia believes herself to be the reason for Constantin's death and leaves her home in the middle of the night... To wander and think... To question...

It was on the 4th night that Amelia had snuck out of her house through her window. Wearing nothing but her nightgown, she’d climbed down the scaffolding and started to walk. The ground was cold against the soles of her bare feet and the chilly night breeze caused her to shiver and hug herself as it rushed by. 

Now that she had nowhere to be...and wasn’t really going anywhere, Amelia was taking in the sights… New Serene was still under development, despite how long they’d been colonising for… What had been the point of it all now? They were getting nowhere and now Constantin was dead. Lady Morange had taken up the Governor's throne again until someone else got appointed, but for now...it seemed as if she was going to be in charge for a while… 

The streets were quiet, the people of New Serene tucked up in their beds, sleeping away, not a care in the world… Amelia honestly wondered how that felt. She couldn’t remember the last time she hadn’t had any responsibilities, no one depending on her for anything… No one milking her for a favour and only caring about what they could get out of her… 

Constantin had never done that to her. He hated sending her out on missions...and he had always been the first to ask her about her health when she returned… Now...he was gone...and it was her fault. She’d killed him with her own hand...it was her dagger that had pierced his lung...taken his life… So why was she still alive now? 

“Why am I alive…? Why do I get to live…? He didn’t do anything wrong… None of what happened was his fault and he was punished for it…”

The lonely woman passed the barracks during her little wander, her bodyguard’s beautiful face coming to mind… She could hear his voice in her head, whispering sweet nothings to her…

Sweet Excellency...that’s what he’d called her that night… The night she’d never forget…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your Excellency? Do...you still want me to be with you?” After all the years they’d been together, Amelia had not once believed that Kurt could get all flustered and shy. But here he was, his cheeks a rosy pink and his eyes averted. It made the Legate’s heart swell and her belly flutter. She let out a giggle and took his hands. 

“Of course, you idiot. Come here…” She pulled him close and kissed him tenderly, his arms immediately wrapping around her to hold her close. He gasped when the kiss came to a halt, his body feeling warm. 

“S-Sweet Excellency…” 

She led him to the bed and laid back against the pillows, pulling him on top of her. Despite knowing what he wanted, he continued to show restraint. It was clear that he didn’t want to hurt her. “Our armor needs to go…” His gloves and boots were the first to come off, immediately followed by his shoulder guards. His beautiful blue eyes watched De Sardet take off her own armor, making quick work of it. Kurt was jealous of how she’d done it so quickly. She knelt before him in only her undergarments, patient and waiting. His hat had been discarded the moment he’d first come in, so his next endeavors were his belt, boots, and pants. His gambeson was soon gone and from there...pure bliss...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been the most wonderful night...and it was that very same night that Kurt renewed his vows to protect Amelia...but where was he now? 

Her travels carried her through the town and it wasn’t long before she’d found herself at the Port...all the Nauts were asleep or were too drunk to care that Vasco’s missus was wandering by herself with no means of protection. She could hear music and laughter coming from one of the warehouses, just a regular night for pirates…

“I wonder what that’s like...do drink and dance the night away with no consequences other than a headache in the morning…” It was a nice thought, but that was all it was...a thought. She didn’t deserve fun and happiness; not after killing her Cousin like she had. 

Everyone had tried to reassure her that what had happened wasn’t her fault, but they were lying. All of it was a lie. Amelia had killed Constantin. She hadn’t needed to as he wasn’t hurting her, but she had. She’d killed him and now she needed-...

What did she need? 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kurt, love... You need to sleep…” Vasco yawned and rubbed his eyes. He’d been woken by Kurt moving and getting up from their makeshift bed on the floor downstairs. It took mere seconds to wake himself up after seeing how alert his beloved was. “Kurt…?”

“Something’s off.” Kurt went quiet and it looked as if he was listening. It was then that Vasco noticed it too. The house was far too quiet...and there was a draft. It brought an icy chill throughout the entire house…

It was coming from upstairs...

“Tempest!” Both men bolted upstairs as fast as their legs could carry them, Kurt taking two steps at a time, and burst through the door to find the room empty and the window wide open. 

“AMELIA-!” Kurt bellowed out of the window. His eyes were tired, but he had an extremely sharp sight...and there was no sign of his Legate. “Fuck! Fuck, we have to find her!” He'd gone white, pushing roughly by Vasco to make his way back down the stairs and out the door. “We have to find her now!”

“Kurt! Kurt, just stop and take a-”

“NO!” He turned on Vasco then. “I swore a fucking vow to keep both her and her cousin safe! I already fucked up with allowing Constantin to die! I will NOT lose her too! You didn’t swear a vow! You haven’t been in her life as long as I have--”

“And you TRULY believe that matters?!” Vasco yelled back. “She’s my Tempest! I love her just as much as I love you! You’re both my whole life! I haven’t put out to sea in months because I can’t STAND the thought of leaving you two behind, so don’t you DARE disregard me in this relationship!” 

“....” Kurt had gone silent as Vasco gulped at the lump in his throat. “I know I’m not her...and I know you’ve known her all her life...but don’t--...” His voice broke and he covered his eyes with his hand. “Please don’t disregard me…” 

Kurt’s heart broke into a thousand pieces at the plea. The fact that Vasco was saying this made the Soldier realise that he had been disregarding his Sailor in some ways...and that made him hate himself.

“Fuck...shit, Sailor, come here…” Kurt pulled Vasco close and held him. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, love… I didn’t mean to hurt you like that…” The Sailor hugged back and let go of a shaky breath. 

“I’m scared too...our girl is in a bad way and now she’s gone off on her own… B-But it’s okay because at this time of night there’s only one place she could’ve gone… So we know where to find her…”

Of course… After a certain time, all of the exits to New Serene were shut. The gates were closed and there was no way of climbing the walls. So the only place left that Amelia would have run to was the docks…


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! The past two don't count as they were re-written and not fresh, but here we go!  
> I'm sorry it took me so long.  
> __________________________
> 
> The boys, along with Petrus, Aphra and Siora rush to save Amelia from herself...

The night air felt nice. It was honestly the only thing at this moment that did feel nice for her. Amelia stood at the edge of the docks looking at the water; the gentle waves lapping against the edges of the shore. Inhaling deeply, she felt the icy cold air fill her lungs and send shivers down her spine. It was quiet...the music coming from the warehouse nearby had since stopped, leaving her with the simple sounds of nature and her own thoughts…

“Constantin… I’m so sorry… You should be here right now instead of me… Nothing that happened to you was your fault…” Her eyes itched with welling tears and Amelia didn’t bother to stop them as they fell. “I killed you because I was too stupid to find an alternative. I could’ve saved you...I just didn’t try hard enough… How can I live with what I did to you? How can I remain here while you’re rotting away in a box waiting to be burned?” 

“Amelia! Amelia, Sweetheart, where are you?!” 

“Carants! Please call out to us!” 

“They don’t understand, Constantin. None of them do… They don’t understand that I killed you and now I have to pay for it…” Amelia took another step forward, droplets from the ocean splashing her feet as the waves rolled in. “I have to pay for my sins…”

“Amelia!” Kurt’s voice entered her ears as her group of friends and lovers hastily approached her. “Amelia, wait! Please stop! Please!” 

“I’m coming, Constantin…” 

She jumped…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They watched her jump and a shrill scream flew from Siora. Kurt's world stopped, but Vasco’s kept going; he wasn’t going to let the sea claim the woman he loved. Running the remaining length of the docks, Vasco leaped and dove magnificently into the gentle ocean. His form cut through the ocean’s waves and he shot down deeply without any issue. 

One of the perks of being a Naut was the incredible night vision they gained through their old magics. It was due to this that Vasco could search the dark waters and find Amelia’s sinking form so quickly. 

Her nightdress was pulling her down and she wasn’t fighting to get back up to the surface. Kicking harshly, the Naut descended further until he was able to grab Amelia’s wrist and pull her back up to his chest. With her safely secured against him, the valiant sailor made his way back to the break of the surface…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She’d jumped… Amelia had jumped into the water...despite his pleas… 

“Fuck…! Oh God, fucking Hell…” Kurt was on his hands and knees, shaking. He could hear Siora trying to snap him out of whatever the Hell he was currently experiencing, but she sounded muffled and far away. He could feel her forever-warm hands, despite it being so cold, shaking him… 

She’d jumped...and he hadn’t been able to stop her… His words hadn’t gotten through to her… Amelia was worse than he’d realised…

...and now she may have drowned to death because of his ignorance… 

“AMELIA-!” Kurt screamed out and got to his feet, starting to run to the edge of the docks where his lovers had disappeared off, but he was held back by his 3 friends. “GET OFF ME! I HAVE TO SAVE AMELIA-! FUCKING LET GO, BASTARDS-!!!”

“Kurt, stop! Stop, please! Vasco will get her, you have to believe in the man you love! You must have faith, Carants! Please!” Siora cried, holding onto his waist. 

“Don’t be foolish, Kurt! Siora is right; Vasco is an incredible swimmer and a Naut to boot! Just give it a couple more seconds and he’ll be back with her!” Aphra was holding on to Kurt’s left arm and that left Petrus securing Kurt’s shoulders. “Dammit, Kurt, you’re not going to help anyone by acting rashly! Vasco will save her!”

And it was then that Vasco broke the surface with a deep breath. 

“Help me!” He cried out, the Father, the Alchemist, and the Princess all letting go of the Soldier so that he could help his loves. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…! Oh, fuck…!” Kurt pulled Amelia up and back over the edge of the docks, laying her flat. The Legate was deathly pale which was a frightening contrast to her usual caramel-coloured complexion. Hearing Vasco pull himself out of the water, Kurt leaned over Amelia, his ear to her mouth, his eyes watching her chest for movement. “No… No, no, no, love, don’t do this! Don’t do this!” 

“Kurt, move!” Vasco shuffled Kurt aside and began tending to Amelia, his face calm, his actions careful. She wasn’t the first who had drowned on his watch and he was certain she wasn’t going to be the last either. “Everyone keep him back!” The Naut was gentle with his movements, carefully tilting Amelia’s head back and looking down her throat. Luckily, there was no obstruction to Amelia’s airway, so Vasco pinched her nose, sealing it shut, and sealed his mouth over her’s, pushing air into her. He did this three times before moving to her chest, counting her ribs and placing his hands, one on top of the other, in the center of her chest once he found the correct spot. Vasco locked his elbows and started pushing into Amelia’s chest for a count of thirty. The process repeated itself once, twice, three times…

“Come on lass, you weren’t down there long!” Vasco growled through the effort. “Breathe, Amelia! Breathe, lass!” Another three breaths before he returned to the compressions. Kurt couldn’t bear to watch anymore… He got into position on the other side of Amelia’s chest and looked to Vasco. 

“You’re tiring! Teach me how to compress her chest without hurting her!” Vasco looked to Kurt and quickly showed him how to position his hands. 

“Lock your elbows and push! Don’t worry about hurting her! If you break ribs, that’s normal! Go!” The two worked together, Vasco getting a break from the compressions and regaining his stamina. As the Naut breathed life into the Legate, the Soldier acted as her heartbeat. 

Kurt pushed rhythmically to Vasco’s counting, feeling something crack beneath his weight. “Oh fuck, God, I just broke a rib!” 

“That doesn’t matter, it’ll heal! Just keep going!”

Siora was crying, Petrus trying to console her like a parent would a child as he softly chanted a prayer. Aphra simply stood there, watching...waiting...secretly praying, herself.

“Breathe, Amelia! Please, Sweetheart, just one breath!” Kurt sobbed through his compressions, Vasco having stopped with the rescue breaths… “What are you doing?! Don’t stop!” 

“Kurt...it’s...it’s been too long…”

“No! No, I don’t give a fuck what you think! I’m not giving up on her!” Kurt continued with his compressions until he no longer could...he’d completely depleted his body of any form of stamina and he resorted to punching Amelia’s chest out of desperation. “No! No! No, you can’t do this to me! Not to me! Amelia! Amelia! AMELIA-!” Vasco suddenly pulled him back and away from Amelia’s still body, the soldier kicking and screaming the entire time. “Fucking get off! No! Vasco, fucking let go of me, you bastard! You fucking gave up on her, I won’t! LET GO-!”

“KURT-!” Vasco screamed. “SHE’S GONE! WE TRIED, BUT WE COULDN’T REVIVE HER! IT’S BEEN A GOOD FEW MINUTES, SO EVEN IF WE DID MANAGE TO REVIVE HER, THERE’S A CHANCE SHE WOULDN’T HAVE SURVIVED ANYWAY, DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND?!” Silence. Vasco had tears streaming down his cheeks, his tired eyes red, puffy, and sore. “...She’s dead, Kurt… We...we did everything we could… We tried… We really did…” 

Kurt fell into Vasco’s arms then, the two men holding each other and sobbing for the love they’d lost… The love they hadn’t been able to help… Hadn’t been able to protect…

Suddenly, amidst the crying, the unthinkable occurred. 

Amelia coughed. Kurt heard it instantly and shot up, sharp as a tack. He crawled back to Amelia, his eyes wide with hope that he hadn’t just imagined the sound he’d heard. Vasco was right on his heels. It felt like an eternity, but suddenly there was another cough and Amelia’s body started to convulse. 

“She’s reacting...my God, she’s reacting!” Vasco suddenly rolled Amelia onto her side and started rubbing and patting her back. “Come on, lass! You can do it!” 

“Breathe, Sweetheart! Get that water out!” 

The Legate shook with the effort before she finally vomited out the water she’d swallowed and took in a huge gasp. “Yes, Sweetheart! Yes, that’s it! Yes!” Kurt sobbed happily and kissed her hand. “Keep going, love!” Vasco let go of a breath that had been held for far too long and looked back to the others with a smile.

“We’ve got her!” He called out with a reassuring and relieved smile. Siora fell to her knees and the others went with her, hugs being given out to all. He turned back to the two individuals that held his heart and sighed. “Amelia…? Can you hear us, lass?” She was in Kurt’s arms once again, just like she had been when they’d found her. Her teeth gently chattered as the wind picked up. “We need to get her home and dry before hypothermia has a chance to settle in…”

“The same treatment goes for you too, Sailor…” Kurt smiled at Vasco as he picked Amelia up to carry her home. She was lighter than before...she needed to eat now...even if they had to force the issue. “You jumped in and saved her like the hero you are… You’re at just as much risk as she is at this point...let’s go home and get a bath drawn…”

“Yes...I think we’ve all had enough...for one day…” Petrus agreed, leading the ladies back to the house, Vasco and Kurt following behind with Amelia in the Soldier’s arms. 

“...Thank you for not giving up, love…” Vasco sighed. “I was...ready to-”

“Don’t, Sailor...remember you didn’t hesitate to jump in and save her when I fell apart… I’d say we’re even… Besides...she’s back. Let’s focus on that…”

“Agreed…”

The oil lamp hanging outside the door to their house was the most amazing and comforting sight they’d seen in months...


	4. The Smell Of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short! Apologise, but I'm laying this out as best I can!
> 
> _________________________________________________________
> 
> Sometime's it's the smallest of gestures that can guide a person back from the darkness...  
> But whether that hold lasts or not is an entirely new thing altogether...

The first thing on the agenda when they got Amelia home that night was to get her out of her soaked nightdress and into something warm while her bath was prepared. Servants from the Governor’s Manor were called out to help with the situation and thankfully they didn’t ask questions. While Petrus, Siora and Aphra did their best to continue with their sleep, Vasco and Kurt attended to their precious woman.

“Come on, lass. Let’s get you out of these wet clothes, shall we? I don’t know about you, but I’m freezing my arse off.” Vasco’s voice was gentle as he peeled off his wet shirt and Kurt was careful in helping Amelia out of her nightdress. Waterlogged fabric hit the floor with a heavy squelch and soon the Legate found herself sandwiched naked between her two lovers in bed. Her face was snuggled into Vasco’s chest and her back was pressed up against Kurt’s warm chest. She said nothing. What was there to say? She’d tried to kill herself and the boys had saved her… Vasco had risked his own life to save hers… “I know what you’re thinking, Amelia, and you need to stop,” Vasco spoke up again as if he’d read her mind. Kurt’s brows rose and he looked from the back of Amelia’s head to lock gazes with his Naut. “We don’t hate you for what you did. We could never hate you. We’re just relieved that we found you in time and were able to bring you back. You don’t have to tell us why you did it, because deep down, we already know...but you can’t keep blaming yourself for what happened…”

“He’s right, love… Constantin wasn’t your fault… It was Doctor Asili’s and we put him six feet under. We got justice for Constantin…” Kurt was running his hand up and down where Amelia’s hip would’ve been beneath the blankets. “It wasn’t your fault, love… You need to realise that, what you did? It wasn’t an act of murder, Amelia. It was an act of mercy. The Constantin we knew and loved was gone by the end of it...and what was left? Was nothing but one of Asili’s experiments… You saved Constantin in the very end, love. I know that, Vasco knows that...the others know that…”

“And I’m certain that Constantin...wherever he may be now, knows it too…” Vasco smiled at Kurt, nothing but love and admiration in his eyes.

“Definitely…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle knock at the bedroom door indicated that the bath was ready and that the servants would be making their leave. Vasco and Kurt took Amelia into the bathing room where the tub of hot water was ready for them. Only two people could really fit comfortably at one time, and seeing as how Kurt hadn’t gotten wet that night, he was happy to sit on a stool while Vasco and Amelia warmed and washed themselves.

Holding her hand as she stepped in, Kurt supported Amelia’s entry into the tub where Vasco already sat and waited. She settled between his legs with her back to his chest and the Naut began to wash her body with a soft cloth. The sounds of the excess water falling from the cloth were soothing, as was the lighting in the room. Only a few candles here and there had been lit and so the room dimmed and not harsh on the eyes.

“How’s that, love? Okay…?” Kurt inquired lightly. Amelia didn’t vocally answer, but she did nod to indicate that this was helping. The Soldier smiled and got up once a thought crossed his mind.

“Kurt?” Vasco called after him as Kurt knelt by a cabinet and dove into the right-back of it.

“I know we said we were going to save this for her birthday, Sailor, but I think it’s a good idea to let her use some now…” When Kurt returned to sit at the side of the tub, he had a medium-sized vial in his hand. The cork made a soft ‘pop’ as it was pulled out and Kurt hovered the vile beneath Amelia’s nose. “Smell that, love…”

Amelia closed her eyes and took a small breath in through her nose. The oil inside the vial smelt of birchwood and jasmine and it was almost immediately that she felt as if she was back home in Serene...with her mother, who had first bought her this type of bath oil...but also with-...

Tears began to fall from her eyes.

“Love…?” Kurt corked the bottle and put it gently down on the floor. “Love, what’s wrong…?”

“...You’re wrong, you know...” Kurt gasped and looked to Vasco, who had the very same expression. Amelia was talking! For the first time since they’d found her after the Great Battle! They had to keep it going for as long as they possibly could. The Soldier chuckled softly.

“I usually am, love...that’s why I have you...to call me out on my bollocks…isn’t that right, Sailor?”

“Aye.”

“You’re wrong about Constantin… He wasn’t gone... He was never gone. He was just...trapped inside his own body, struggling…” Amelia sighed and turned up to Vasco. “Would...you mind washing my hair?”

“Of course, Tempest!” The Naut smiled heartily.

“And...once I’m back in bed...maybe some soup and bread?” A bath and attempting to eat all in the same night? Was it even night anymore? He had no idea how long they had until the sun rose, but Kurt was stunned, nonetheless. If Amelia was willing to try for the sake of her health, then by God, he was going to do whatever he could to help, without question.

“I’ll make it myself, Green Blood… I know you’ve always liked my soups…” It was true. Whenever Amelia had gotten sick as a young girl, be it a high fever or even a simple cold because she’d gotten her feet wet, Kurt had always been the one to prepare her soup. Princess De Sardet used to make it so that the servants would intervene, but when she saw how happy the efforts, which even so, they weren't really efforts, made her daughter? Well, the rest was history from that point. “Why don’t we do a simple chicken and vegetable soup for tonight? I won’t make it heavy and I’ll chop everything super fine, okay?” He was always so gentle with her...especially now as he stroked her lower arm while Vasco scrubbed and massaged away at her scalp and hair with the best hair oils gold could buy. “I’ll get you settled and stay with you while our beloved Sailor gets himself clean, and then we’ll go from there.”

“...Thank you…” Her voice was small as she seemed to become so tiny against Vasco’s frame. “I’m sorry for…”

“Don’t, Lass...just don’t, okay? Let’s focus on the fact that we’re all okay… That we’re still together…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia was soon out of the bath and back in her bedroom with Kurt as he dried her down carefully and dressed her in a fresh nightgown, accompanied by a pair of socks. He was taking no chances of Amelia getting sick; that was the absolute last thing they needed.

Tucking her back into the center of the bed with enough room for both he and Vasco to slip in beside her, Kurt then sat down on the bed and stroked her hair. Now that it was just the two of them, it was time to talk.

“Amelia, I need you to talk to me now, okay? You said I was wrong about Constantin? I need you to tell me what happened back there...when you confronted him…” This may have been a stupid thing to do, but at the same time, if Amelia could face what had happened and allowed another perspective to unravel the situation… “I...please, love, I need to know… He...he was like a little brother to me, Amelia… I swore an oath to protect you both and I fucked up, I know that, but…”

“...You did swear an oath...didn’t you?”

“Love?”

“You swore an oath to protect Constantin and me, and yet only I just about came out of it. If this whole mess is anyone’s fault, it’s yours…” Well that...definitely wasn’t where he’d hoped this conversation would go. “Yes, now I remember...if you had told us about that bloody Coup from the start, then Constantin might’ve had a fighting chance! I would’ve had more time to find him a cure instead of cleaning up your fuck up!”

“Amelia, I-”

“No! No, it’s my turn to talk now! I’ve had days to think this through and I’ve been blaming myself for Constantin’s death, when the one who should really be taking the fall, is you! You knew about the Coup from the very start, and you knew how ill Constantin was and yet you said nothing… He got worse because I had to spend precious time cleaning up your mess.” Looking at his beloved Amelia and seeing such anger burning in her fiery eyes...it made Kurt sick to his stomach.

And the thing was, she wasn’t wrong…


	5. Remembering The Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah the coup d'etat... I thank Mass Effect and Dragon Age for getting me into the habit of doing companion quests first and foremost before anything else...
> 
> _________________________________________________________
> 
> After blaming Kurt for being a terrible bodyguard, Amelia thinks back to the time where she almost believed that Kurt had betrayed her...

Amelia had finally returned to Constantin after having traveled the majority of  Tír Fradí in search of leads to curing the Malichor...and after finding out the heartbreaking truth about her origins… She was exhausted and confused, her mind jumbled with questions that even now she still didn’t quite have the answers to. Did Constantin know? If he did, then Amelia had to know why he’d kept such a secret from her. 

Entering her cousin’s throne room with Vasco and Siora, Kurt having left her side due to some urgent matters he needed to attend to, and found Constantin sitting on his throne, pale as a ghost and shaking like a tree. He’d been showing some worrying symptoms for the past few months and Amelia had urged him to send for a doctor, just to be on the safe side. From the look of the man in the crow mask seeing to his equipment on a table that had been prepared for him, it seemed that her cousin had finally taken her advice. 

“Cousin!” He had always smiled whenever he’d seen her, his tired eyes glowing with happiness due to her presence alone. “You couldn’t pick a better time! I’ve been taken with jitters like a cat on a midday roof!” Despite what she’d learned from the Admiral, Constantin’s smile was so contagious that even she couldn’t resist it. A gentle laugh escaped her. 

“What are you waiting for with such anticipation?”

“I took your advice, you see? I’ve summoned one of those crows!” He pointed to the doctor on the far side of the room; stood in front of the window. As the afternoon sun shone through, it developed the doctor’s shadow and it stretched to three times its source’s original size; a menacing sight considering it was originating from a healer. “He has been examining me for nearly an hour. I just barely escaped a purge! But I was given a mandatory bleeding…” He shivered. “I so hate their little knives.”

“And so then, our venerable doctor; what is the verdict?” 

What came next was the start of Amelia De Sardet’s worst nightmare…

The doctor held the vial of blood that he’d taken from Constantin up to the window to examine the colour...and it was like the world ceased to move…

“...” Her amber eyes widened. “It’s… T-The blood is...black…?!” Her feet moved without her consent and Amelia found herself nose-to-nose with Constantin, her hands on his upper arms, knelt on the floor as she looked up at him. “Constantin? Is this your blood? Constantin, answer me!” But her cousin gave no answer. He simply stared at her, as if his soul had temporarily left his body and she was shaking a husk. “Constantin, stay with me!” She shook him again, trying to get some form of reaction out of her dear cousin. “Constantin! There is a chance he is in error! It might be something else!” And at that moment, Constantin suddenly snapped back from his trance and pushed Amelia back ever-so-slightly, falling back into his throne. His eyes were wide with the realisation that he finally vocalised…

“I’m going to die.” Her eyes burned with welling tears. No. No, this couldn’t be happening!

“No! No, Constantin!” Constantin stood and walked around her to stare at the far back wall. She could hear his breath picking up, his entire body beginning to shake. 

“I-I will die…! Like your mother!” His hands went to his head and that’s when Amelia knew that Constantin was finally breaking. “And the others on the Continent! I-I’m dying! I---” He turned to face her, his own tears welling and falling. He was spinning in circles, unknowing of where to look, desperately seeking some form of help when none was to be found. “I don’t want to die! Not so soon! I-It’s so---cousin, I don’t want thi---” 

Amelia lunged forward and took him into her arms before he could finish his sentence. He tried to fight her, but his illness had weakened him to the point where he could no longer overpower her...not that Constantin had ever tried to. 

“Constantin, I am here, now pull yourself together!” She cried, her head cupping the back of Constantin’s head, holding him to her shoulder. Her head shot up to everyone in the room; the guards, the guests, even her own friends. This was too much. “Out. Everyone out! It’s an order!” The sounds of hasty footsteps were all that she could focus on for the moment until the doors closed and it was just the two of them left alone in the throne room. No guards, no friends...just the two cousins and the silence to think. 

She held him for as long as was needed before Constantin finally let go of a shaky breath and gently pulled back. 

“Thank you, Cousin…”

“There now...are you better?” Cupping his cheek and stroking it with her thumb, Amelia smiled up at him with hope in her eyes. He held onto her hand and nuzzled into it, tears continuing to slip down his face. 

“I-I don’t know… You won’t leave me, will you?” That broke her heart a thousand times over. She had to find that cure and she had to find it fast. The moment Constantin was stablised, she was going to head straight back out and Amelia wasn’t going to return until the cure was in her possession.

“I am going to find a cure, I promise you.” But Constantin shook his head and moved away from her, walking over to the window where the doctor had left his equipment...and the infected blood. “Didn’t you promise the same thing to your mother?” He picked up the vial and held it to the sun, his darkened eyes full of despair. “You know I’ll be dead before you find one…” 

“Don’t say that…” That hurt her. That stung like a bee’s sting, if not a thousand times worse. Constantin had always believed in her and had always supported her; cheered her on. But now? Now he was thinking negatively...not believing in Amelia’s abilities to save him… “I will succeed!” She continued, stepping a little closer to him. “I’ve already found some promising trails to explore…” He sighed and shook his head. 

“I don’t know, cousin…” The ailing blond turned back to face his beloved cousin, the tears continuing to flow. If he kept this up, not only would Constantin be suffering from the Malichor, but also dehydration. Neither of which were good, let alone a combination of the two. She would see to it that he drank enough water to make up for the fluids he’d lost. “The tidings are so very dire… I’m afraid…” His voice wobbled and he inhaled deeply. “So afraid…” But Constantin then took a few breaths, his hands now on her shoulders, and composed himself. The tears had stopped and Constantin cleared his throat before continuing. A gentle pat to her left shoulder was enough to reassure Amelia that the panic attack had passed. “I… I doubt the reason for your visit was to console me in my tragedy. Tell me what brings you here.” 

So that was it. Constantin was trying to ignore the fact that he was ill and throw himself back into his duties as New Serene’s Governor. Amelia wasn’t overly liking that plan. 

“It can wait. It is nothing that cannot be dealt with later.” Constantin shook his head, not skipping a beat.

“But please...please. Whatever it is, it will take my mind elsewhere.” Very well. He wasn’t going to like this either. She certainly didn’t.

“I was able to get the whole story out of the Admiral in exchange for a service. As our investigation was leading us to imagine, the Congregation did once attempt to colonise the island. The Nauts discovered it some two centuries ago, and brought our people here a few decades later. But the enterprise to colonise the island failed completely; there were a great many bloody battles… Few colonists survived. The Princes preferred to hide their defeat and paid the Nauts to keep the secret.” Constantin was flabbergasted. 

“That they hid the fiasco from the world, I get…but that my father said nothing about it to me…?” Well, it was about to get worse. Amelia took a breath before carrying on. 

“That’s not the most shocking part of the story, believe me…”

“What do you mean?” 

“The Congregation continued to make expeditions to the island with the help of the Nauts… According to the Admiral…” She felt so sick. Amelia almost couldn’t tell him, but the look in Constantin’s eyes told her that it was far too late to back out now...and that he deserved to know just as much as she had. “My mother was captured from here during one of them… I was born of one of their ships…”

“...What…?” Constantin’s voice was so small at that moment. From having been so loud during his panic attack mere moments ago to now, it was quite the contrast. It seemed that he was lost for words, but forced some out to keep the conversation going. “B-But that means you’re not---” Amelia’s voice broke and her own tears welled in her eyes. 

“Your Fair Cousin? No…” She looked down, her hat covering her eyes as the tears fell. “All the lies that we’ve been fed since our tender childhood… The fable told I am the spitting image of my dead father, lost during an expedition… I-...I don’t know what to think, Constantin…” Amelia looked up then, her face wet with tears. “Why would they do that to me…?” 

The room was quiet for a moment, Constantin stepping closer and taking Amelia into his arms. It was now his turn to hold her; to hold her and keep her safe from the world for as long as she needed it at this moment. He removed her hat and tossed it aside to brush her hair and kiss it tenderly. 

“I don’t know…” He whispered. “It’s another one of their sly and dark orchestrations...some vile intrigue…” She felt so small in his arms...but despite that, she still fit perfectly against him. Her arms wrapped around his body as she pushed her face into his chest as if trying to hide from everything and everyone but him. “If it is of some comfort?” Amelia looked up at him and he cupped her cheeks with both hands. Constantin looked so incredibly ill, but he still smiled at her despite it all, and it wasn’t fake, nor forced… “No matter the true story…” He wiped her tears away. “You will always be my Fair Cousin…” His lips to her forehead was enough to reassure her that his love for her was unconditional and undying…

With Constantin finally settled back in his throne, he allowed Amelia’s party to return back into the room. But they weren’t the only ones to enter the Hall. Amelia turned away from Constantin and found Kurt, no longer wearing his Blue-Silver Regiment armor and now in armor that sported no colours. He stood in silence, along with a handful of Coin Guard Soldiers, his sharp blue eyes cutting right through her. Constantin sat forward in his chair. 

“Kurt? What is---?” It seemed like Kurt was having an internal argument with himself as he stared at her. 

“Dismissed, Soldiers!” He commanded, sending his subordinates away. “Leave us. We have much to say.” He slowly made his approach to the Governor and his cousin, Constantin, not overly happy with the intrusion. 

“What is going on? I don’t appreciate this attitude, Kurt. Must I remind you that these men all answer to me?”

“Times change, Your Highness,” Kurt replied as he ascended the steps. He looked at Amelia; amber mixed with sky blue, and that icy stare seemed to soften for but a moment. “Or rather they are about to do so…” The disappointment in his voice was enough to raise flags of warning for the Legate. Constantin flew from his chair as if to challenge Kurt in some manner. It was clear that the Governor wasn’t too pleased about how he was currently being addressed. 

“Is that a threat? What are you hoping to accomplish? Don’t tell m---”

“Silence.” It wasn’t a shout, but Kurt did sound bloody menacing and it made Constantin reel his tongue back and close his mouth. “We have very little time and none to lose.”

“Kurt?” Amelia decided to cut in between the two men. “What are you talking about?”

“The Commander of the Coin Guard is here in New Serene at this very moment. He’s preparing a coup d’etat… In the three cities of the island, our men are going to eliminate the Governors and their entourage.” 

“This is madness…” Amelia couldn’t have agreed more with Constantin. First Constantin’s Malichor announcement, then the talk of Amelia’s secret origins, and now this?! There was only so much excitement one could squeeze into one day and this had definitely tipped the scale and made a mess. “How…?”

“How? You’ll go down as easy as plum pie and cherry wine! Standing behind every one of you is one of our men. You have entrusted us with your security. You are completely at our mercy…” And they were. There were Coin Guards stationed everywhere, not just the Governor’s Manor. There were two posted outside the home of Madame Laurine de Morange, and many constantly going about patrols of the city in New Serene. And that was just New Serene; Theleme and The Bridge Alliance were also at risk. 

“Then why did you send your men away? And why are you telling us all of this?”

“I’ve known you both for a very long time,” Another quick glance to Amelia. “Too long. I’ve come to know you, to respect you...and I’ve never reneged on a contract. These orders go against all that I am. A cold-hearted mercenary, definitely. But never a traitor. And so now...you are forewarned.” The Soldier before them now looked...worried? Scared, even. “You must take action…” Amelia stepped forward and for a moment she and Kurt looked into each other’s eyes. She cupped his cheek and was surprised to find him nuzzling close to her palm. 

“Thank you, Kurt… I won’t ever forget this… I swear it…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sweetheart, please…” Kurt had resorted to begging by this point. He could hear Vasco waiting patiently outside, having finished his bath. “I told you as soon as I found out myself...I was-...due to being so close to you and Constantin, I was the last to know… Please…” He laid his hand over hers, his eyes sad and full of pleas. “I’ve never lied to you, Green Blood...not once. Not even a little-white-lie, as they call them… Please believe me when I say that I would never start now…”

“Tempest…” Vasco had allowed himself in. Kurt needed support right now and he was the only one who was able to give it when Amelia was this angry. “Kurt’s an honest man… I know liars...and he isn’t one…” He joined them both at the bed, taking Amelia’s other hand in his and kissing her fingers. “He saved us during the coup… If he hadn’t, I would’ve suffered more than a wallop to my head with the butt of a rifle…” Vasco looked at Kurt with a smile which Kurt returned, albeit looking defeated.

“Alright, Sweetheart… I’ll uh...go make a start on your soup…” He stood from the bed, coming around to the side Vasco sat on. “Keep an eye on her.” He placed a quick kiss on Vasco’s lips before heading downstairs, leaving the Naut and his Sea-Born love alone...


End file.
